Peace and Mischief
by guineamania
Summary: Athena; the goddess of victory and wisdom. But also an ordinary girl that is landed with a mute Norwegian. What she doesn't know is this Norwegian isn't from Norway, actually he is an exile from a different realm seeking revenge on the earth. Yes Loki is back and he isn't happy!
1. Chapter 1

_**11/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise only my own characters!**

**Peace and Mischief**

**Hey guys! This a story on of my faithful reviewers requested and I am honoured to have an attempt at writing! This basic ideas in this story are from amskie and this is dedicated to her!**

**Please review for me! I love reviews and they help me write; Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"_**Love is not patronizing and charity isn't about pity, it is about love. Charity and love are the same - with charity you give love, so don't just give money but reach out your hand instead." **_

**Mother Teressa**

"Same time tomorrow," her boss shouted from the other end of the bar.  
"Sir yes sir," the girl replied.  
"Stop the sarcasm Athena," he commanded and she rolled her eyes in response. She gathered up her belongings; key, phone and some files she was supposed to be revising from for university and shoved them in her briefcase. They were probably crushed beyond recognition but she didn't care in the slightest. The rain rushed down and Athena muttered under her breath. While running to her car with the briefcase precariously balanced on her head to protect her hair, thunder and lightning fought in the sky. Thor must be around; she thought jokily. She didn't avidly worship the Greek and Norse gods but her parents were obsessed, hence the name Athena. A few useless facts and names still floated around in her head though. She dived in to her old mustang and rummaged for her keys. They were hiding at the bottom of the case and Athena carried on muttering to herself. She pulled them out and tried to slid them into the ignition but only succeeded in dropping them by the pedals. This day had not gone well and wasn't showing any signs of getting better. After finally getting the mustang started she turned out onto the main road. He phone started ringing and she played it through the Bluetooth connection she had installed. "Hey, Athena here," she muttered while sliding the headset on.  
"Hey, Thena," her best friend since primary school giggled.  
"What do you want Frey" Athena sighed.  
"I don't always want something; can't I just ring for a chat?" She asked and pretended to be offended.  
"Frey; what is it?"Athena shouted.  
"I found this boy on the street outside my house and he needs somewhere to stay for a few nights," she explained while acting innocent.  
"No, I am not taking in one of your charity cases," Athena stated bluntly.  
"He's not like the others! He's well dressed and has good manners and is so hot," she insisted. "I don't have any room here; please!" She begged. Athena sighed and eventually gave in.  
"Temporary," Athena groaned and Frey giggled.  
"I owe you one Thena!" She shouted.  
"Damn right; when shall I pick him up?" She asked grumpily.  
"Can you come round now?" Frey giggled cautiously.

"I'll be there in about five minutes," Athena muttered.

"I owe you big time Thena!" Frey giggled with more confidence now.

"One day I am going to cash in on all these favours I do for you," Athena laughed.

"You have already cashed in a few already," Frey muttered with her voice suddenly turning serious.

"Am I in the clear?" Athena whispered.

"All done and dusted," she giggled weakly.

"Thanks Frey," Athena sighed. "I'm almost at yours," she murmured and they hung up. She leant over and switched the radio on and Kickstarts by Example blasted over the speakers. She quietly sung along and tried to distract her mind from the events of the past few days and what was coming. She saw the sign for the road Frey lived on. Athena turned slowly and scanned the street for Frey's house. It was only a one bedroom terrace house; that was why Athena was always harbouring Frey's charity cases. They were always orphans that couldn't find jobs. Frey was an orphan herself, that's why she cared; she was one of the few that got lucky. She found a job and earned enough to get by. Frey was stood outside her house with a shockingly tall and handsome man. Frey was right he was hot. Athena pulled over and quickly checked her hair in the mirror. It hung softly in short curls on her shoulders and the cars reflected headlights emphasized the auburn colour. Athena plastered a false smile onto her face and clambered out of the car. "Hey Frey; who am I looking after today," she laughed and Frey smiled.

"This is Fangen; he's an orphan from Norway. Thanks for this," Frey sighed and jumped in to hug her. As they were hugging Frey whispered.

"He's mute, be kind," she whispered subtly and stopped hugging and smiled. "You need to go with my friend; this is Athena. She'll look after you for a few weeks," Frey giggled and flicked her hair; obviously flirting. Fangen was ignoring her efforts though; she wondered what he was thinking now.

"_Stupid Odin; Fangen! Was that all he could come up with. Prisoner, prisoner indeed!"_ he shouted internally_, "I am Loki, rightful ruler of this world; not a lowly prisoner."_ He tried to ignore the stupid ones vain attempts to flirt with him and focused on the human he would be staying with until he could find a way of this hell hole. She was different to all the Midgardians he had met so far and he felt conscious of how run down he looked. Cautiously he tried to knock as much of the dust off as he could and subconsciously reached for his magic. The shock sent his head reeling and he stumbled; _"Damn Odin, damn Thor,"_ he growled and righted himself. One of the girls helped him until he was steady and Loki was glad it wasn't the giggly one. He looked up at her face and saw a sly smile; feisty and has a sense of humour similar to his. _"We might get along,"_ he laughed to himself. He pulled out the book of paper the stupid one had given him. He began to write. "Thank you Athena! I get spontaneous headaches sometimes," he lied and passed the pad to Athena. Her auburn hair fell over her face and he was mesmerised by her movements. She was different; defiantly different to the puny beings he had met before. Loki found himself comparing her to the Black Widow, one of his arch enemies. His mind drifted to the other Avengers. His revenge would be long and sweet; even without his powers Loki shouldn't be under estimated. _"I'll be going you measly group of so called super heroes and when I come, your torment will begin,"_ he thought and an evil smile spread.


	2. Chapter 2

_**21/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own any off the Avengers character (lucky lucky MARVEL) but I own Frey and I part own Athena**

**5 followers and 2 reviews that is almost my record!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please carry on reviewing for me**

Loki97 – Thanks for your review and I am glad you enjoy my fic. One point though, Loki is norse mythology and Fangen is Norwegian but easy mistake to make! I love greek mythology as well and just had to slide it in when I was given the name Athena! My favourite goddess is Artemis though!

Amskie – I am SO happy you like it! When I thought of how I was going to make her, the comparison to Black Widow was the first thing I thought of! Thanks for giving me the idea.

**Again thanks to amskie, my muse (not in a sexual way obviously! … that would just be weird)**

**Chapter 2**

"_**I have always been delighted at the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, one more start, with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning."**_

**J. B. Priestly**

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments while Athena read the pad; luckily she was a quick reader. "It's alright, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself," she murmured and smiled weakly passing the pad back to him. He smiled back. "Um, yes so we better be heading back to my house then," she muttered and looked away uncomfortably. He nodded and walked round to the other side of the car and looked puzzled at the door. "Don't they have cars where you're from?" Athena asked smirking. She enjoyed teasing her charges and sometimes it even made them pleasant to be around; Fangen was giving her so much to work with. Frey hit her on the arm and gave her a look that she recognised as 'be nice'. Athena just rolled her eyes and she walked round and opened the door for him. She swung it open and bowed like a butler. He silently laughed and his stone like features softened slightly for a brief second. Athena shut the door and hurried round to the driver side of the mustang. It was a black ford mustang fastback with white stripes on the hood; a beautiful car but a hunk of trash when it came to driving. It creaked as she sat down and spluttered when she set off from the curb. "Is it supposed to do that?" Fangen wrote on his pad. Athena smiled as she read it

"To put it simply, no! But it does it anyway," she sighed and it was Fangen's turn to smirk. She smiled but was shocked; usually the orphans Frey brought were shy, nervous and certainly not mischievous. Fangen was different.

"_This girl is different. She sarcastic, mischievous. Well, like me!"_ he thought with a smile. They drove in silence and Loki found himself seeking the comfort of his trapped magic. His veins usually pulsed with power and his body used it for fuel. He felt empty, like a body without its soul. He could feel it; a sphere of magic that was locked from his mind but even the slightest touch on his mind soothed it. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He wasn't cut out for a life on the run from both Thanos and the Avengers. He returned his attention to the human who was driving this strange contraption. She was thin and not muscular like Asgardian women but he was never drawn to women like that anyway. That's why Thor always got on better with Sif. The thoughts of Asgard brought back painful memories and he shut them away quickly. Athena was like a goddess to him; beautiful, caring, charitable, witty and mischievous. She was living up to her name and he felt drawn towards her. The car swerved to the curb and Loki was thrown forwards. _"Stupid machine,"_ he cursed and pressed for the strap binding him to the chair to release. He clambered out of the car and watched Athena gracefully step out of the other side. Every movement she made looked like it was choreographed to perfection. Loki tried to shake these venomous thought out of his head and he strolled over to where Athena was stood. His feelings could not get in the way of revenge, sweet revenge. _"I'm coming, fear me,"_ he thought.

Athena wrenched her gaze away from Fangen. He was graceful and regal, which was suprising in itself. The orphans she usually took in were self-conscious and shy not overly confident and sarcastic. Yes he couldn't talk but the looks he gave her and the way he wrote just radiated confidence. She hurried to the front door and fumbled with her keys. They fell clattering to the floor and before Athena could pick them up Fangen already had. She blushed furiously and murmured a quick thank you. He seemed to get pleasire out of teasing her and making her uncomfortable which she was definitely not used to. She hurriedly unlocked the door and the familiar surroundings comforted her. It was starting to get late and Athena had a day shift at the pub tomorrow. "So this is my humble abode where you will be staying until you get up on your feet," she said confidently, this was her domain. He smiled at that comment and Athena carried on talking as they walked through the house. "This is the living room," she announced and gestured into the room. "and the kitchen," she explained with a wave in the general direction of the kitchen. She hopped up the stairs two at a time and Fangen effortlessly followed her. There were three doors at the top of the stairs and she confronted the one in front of her first. "This is our shared bathroom, excuse the mess I haven't had time to clean," Athena apologised pushing the door open. It was a simple bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower plus a few cupboards; nothing extraordinary. Bottles were scattered everywhere and Loki knew that the first opportunity he got he would clean this place. If he had to live here then it could at least be slightly clean. She dragged him out and showed him his room. It was spotless and had only a chest of drawers and wardrobe and single bed. "This is where you will be staying," she announced and walked over to the wardrobe. She swung it open and there were some clothes hung up. She sifted through and threw a green shirt and a pair of black jeans at him. "These should be your size," she muttered and shut the wardrobe. "I need to go to work in the morning, do you want to come with me," Athena asked. Fangen nodded. "I'm off to sleep and I suggest you do the same," she sighed and left the room. Athena new she was being hard on him but if she wasn't then the charges Frey landed on her would want to stay. She walked into her room and instantly collapsed on the bed. She closed her eyes and the long awaited sleep took over her.

She woke up and stretched. The events of the last day came rushing back and she was sorely tempted to lie back down again. She rolled out of bed and quickly grabbed a Gold shiny shirt and black trousers. She hopped around the room pulling then on and a pair of white converse. She gathered up her phone and keys before heading out onto the landing. "Fangen! Time to get up, I have to get to work," she yelled while brushing her teeth. She quickly brushed on some foundation and mascara. She stepped out of the bathroom and nearly leaped back in as Fangen appeared outside the door. "Don't do that! Scared to life out of me!" she exclaimed. He smirked and leant on the door frame. The clothes she had given him were a little too big but they looked stylish on him. Athena rolled her eyes and pushed past him. He passed her the pad with his neat scrawl filling the page.

"_Am I different to what you expected?"_ he wrote and Athena laughed.

"Certainly!" she laughed. "None of the others were this cocky," she giggled and he laughed silently. "Come one we better be going," she groaned and he followed her out of the door. They jumped into the mustang and this time Fangen was obviously less intimidated by the small black car. The glance of happiness vanished from his pale features and he stared out of the window, watching the trees race past. It didn't take long to get to the pub but it dragged on in the silence. She pulled up and hopped out followed by Fangen. They walked in and the place was already brimming. "I'll get Sara to look after you I have to get ready to work," Athena explained and led Fangen over to a table by the bar. She flagged a waitress and she hurried over.

"Thena, you're supposed to be up in a few minutes," Sara insisted.

"I know, I know! But will you look after Fangen, he's another visitor. Put anything he orders on my tab," Athena explained and she walked past she whispered "Mute," into Sara's ear.

Loki knew that she was trying to subtle tell the girl that he was mute but he didn't care. Athena walked off and he was left at the table with the waitress, Sara. "So what would you like?" Sara asked warily. He pulled out the pad and wrote quickly.

"_Something strong,"_ he wrote and Sara forced a smile.

"Coming up," she replied and skipped off.

"_How are these people so happy? They are so weak and humble but enjoy their lives,"_ he thought and contemplated it while he waited. A man walked out onto the stage and Loki fixed his attention to this man to take his mind off depressing thoughts.

"Now for our regular act, Athena Hart!" the man announced and Loki was shocked. Athena walked out onto the stage in a short sparkling gold dress and white high heels. She looked stunning and Loki couldn't wrench his eyes away.

"_She's mortal?"_ was the only thought that came to mind. She smiled at him and fiddled with the microphone stand until it was the right height. "Thank you, today I am singing Anybody out There? by Lawson," she announced shyly and the music kicked in.

"When the night comes  
It's cold  
And it rains

With the lights on  
It's warm  
And I'm brave

Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel my heart?  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel my heart?

Oh  
Is there anybody out there?  
Anybody out here girl?  
You save me  
You take me home

There's a fever  
In the night  
And it rains on me

There's an answer  
In your eyes  
And it's all I need

Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel my heart?  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel my heart?

Oh  
Is there anybody out there?  
Anybody out here girl?  
You save me  
You take me home

Can you feel my pain?  
Feel my,  
Can you feel my pain?  
Feel my...

Yeah  
Is there anybody out there?  
Anybody out here girl?  
You save me  
You take my home

Oh  
Is there anybody out there?  
Anybody out here girl?  
Will you save me?  
Will you take me home?

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh," she sung and Loki was mesmerised. He had never felt this way before and he couldn't stop his heart pounding. Her voice was beautiful and she looked alive when she sung.

"_No no, I can't be feeling this! I'm supposed to rule these ungrateful beings not love them,"_ he thought vemonously. Then gasped; he admitted it, he was beginning to love his 'handler'.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3/11/12**_

**Disclaimer - I don't own any off the Avengers character (lucky lucky MARVEL) but I own Frey and I part own Athena**

**Thanks to amskie again for the genius ideas and the constant support she gives.**

**1 review, 3 followers and 3 favourites; as well as a total of 200 views!**

Amskie – Thanks mate, you've been a very big help! Here is Chapter 3 for ya!

**Chapter 3**

"_**The only place success comes before work is in the dictionary"**_

**Vince Lombardi**

Athena nodded to the applause and casually flattened down her skirt before starting the next piece.

"Hey, hey, hey  
Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind  
Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey  
Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
So gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me  
Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey  
Tonight  
Hey, hey,hey  
Tonight," she sung and her gazed flitted over Fangen. He was sat alone with his drink untouched and staring at her face. She blushed intensely and said her goodbyes hurriedly before scurrying off the stage to a round of applause.

She hurried into the staff toilets and quickly got rid of her clingy tight dress back to the comfortable jeans and t-shirt she usually wore. The pub was buzzing and Athena returned to her usual routine of racing round the tables collecting glasses and plates until she systematically worked her way round to Fangen's table. "How you doing?" she asked while picking up his now empty glass and balancing it on her already full tray. A shrug was all she got in response and she sighed. "Bored?" she asked and he nodded slightly. "I'll go see if I can get off early cause we need to go clothes shopping for ya tonight," she explained and he nodded before throwing a peanut up and catching it in his mouth. Athena smiled and applauded him and he did a mock bow in response. She darted away and slid the dirty cups along the counter before hopping behind the bar. "Hey Sara, I'm gonna knock off early tonight. Take it off my holiday, I need to go shopping with Fangen," she shouted and threw her apron hurriedly under the desk before anyone else could argue.

"Have fun! You owe me one!" Sara shouted back and Athena casually waved behind her as she walked away. Athena hurried and pulled Fangen up by the elbow as she walked past. "Quick before the boss notices I'm leaving," she whispered as he struggled away from her tight grip. "Or we'll be here all night," she continued and his writhing slowed down. They jogged out of the building and as the door shut they heard a shout. "Athena!" the boss screamed and they both ran to the car laughing. Again, Fangen's face softened and when he smiled his emerald eyes retained a little sparkle like emeralds glistening in the sun. His usually sombre mood lifted like the fog and she saw a playful quality that was probably mirrored in her own face. They dived into the mustang and Athena clicked it into gear hurriedly and tore out of the carpark. She turned back to face Fangen and the fun loving smile had vanished as quickly as it came. He was laid with his head on the window with his eyes shut. It was a mystery what happened in that man's head and Athena was going to find out.

The 'good times' were all lies. The brief spell of fun running with Athena, reminded him of all the quests and adventures he went on with Thor, Sif and the warriors three. All lies. He was never part of their little group; they never really liked him.

_Loki and Thor strode calmly towards where Sif and the warriors three were seated with a cool determination. "I need your assistance," Thor said banging his fists down onto the table. They all looked up at him and Sif braved herself to talk first._

"_We will not be dragged on your suicide missions any longer Thor," she said with a calm composure and the warriors three nodded in unified agreement_

"_My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?" Thro said with genuine emotion._

"_You did," Hogun sighed and both him and Fandral refused to look in either Thor or Loki's eyes._

"_And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" he said and looked sternly to his friends._

"_You did," Volstagg replied any everyone turned to face Sif. She still sat tall and her mind stayed firmly set._

"_Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" he said passionately to Sif._

"_I did!" she states clearly._

"_True but I supported you, Sif," he sighed and they all look up to him and nod._

"_My friends, we're going to Jotunheim," Thor smiles._

His mind returned to the present day and he sighed. That was the day his life changed for the worst. At least he never had to tag along with Sif and the dumb trio anymore.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I had to get this out!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**8/12/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own Loki or any MARVEL characters but Athena and Frey are all mine I promise!**

**Thanks for the support this fic has been getting and I am so sorry for the wait! It's school I promise! French Oral, DT coursework, shed loads of coursework and illness – there are my excuses! **

Amskie – yeh, sorry mate! Hope this makes up for it though!

**Also I have set up a facebook page for my fics called Guineamania Fanfiction so join if you want; updates, sneak previews, excuses and fanart!**

**I know it's an absolutely tiny chapter but I am suffering serious writers block and wanted to get something out! Sorry, don't kill me!**

**Chapter 4**

"_**A mind that is stretched by a new experience can never go back to its old dimensions"**_

**Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr**

"Fangen," Athena murmured as they pulled up outside the main street. "This, my compadre, is Leeds City Centre," she laughed and gestured flamboyantly. The streets bustled with business men, casual shoppers, students, anyone really. She looked over to Fangen and he was looking around shocked. Athena smiled. "I know it's not much but its home," she whispered mostly to herself. "Come on!" She shouted through the clattering of the hectic streets. They pushed their way through the masses of shoppers and dodged through the streets at a breakneck pace, till they reached a fashionable menswear shop. They slid in and for the first time since she had met him, Fangen was openly smiling. His appearance changed completely with just one smile; his stone clad face softened into what she thought looked like a face that would have once been kind and compassionate. His posture straightened but also softened leaving a regal but caring feel that was so different to his hunched, suspicious stature previously. She liked the new Fangen, and hoped that he stayed. Luckily the shop was relatively empty, giving a brief respite from the chaos outside. He hurriedly pulled out the pad and scribbled a quick message before throwing it over. She caught it effortlessly and read it over quickly, 'that was exciting! Never done it before.' She smiled and threw it back over. "This is a shed load of new experiences for ya ain't it?" She giggled and Fangen glanced at her confused. "Oops, regional dialect! I meant this is all new to you, is it not?" She laughed and he nodded in reply. "Come on, let's get you some clothes that actually fit you now!" She announced and smiled, for once she got a smile in return.

As Athena led Loki over to the rails, he thought about the past and the present. This world was so different from a year previously, so busy, hurried and exciting. People hurrying about their normal lives not running for their lives. Did these mortals deserve to die? Loki shook these venomous thoughts out of his head but they just wouldn't leave him alone. Revenge first, power later. He will get revenge on those damn avengers. He looked back to where Athena was stood. She had pulled out and assortment of Midgardian fashions that were similar to the garments he was currently wearing and still stuck to the black and green colour scheme. "I think the colour suits you," she muttered and Loki smiled. At least this mortal had a good taste in colour. It seemed as if she would be tolerable to live with until he round away for revenge and to get off this miserable rock. She pulled up the clothes and Loki followed her to these little rooms with curtains covering the entrances. She hung all the outfits up inside and stepped out before looking at him. They just stared at each other until Athena gestured towards the cubicle. "GO try them on," she said and Loki tilted his head to show confusion. "Those are changing rooms. You go in a try on the clothes before you by them," she explained and pushed him in. He flinched away from Athena's touch but that didn't stop the persistent girl pulling the curtain back. He sighed, resigned to the fate and He pulled off the misfits he had been wearing all day and he had to do it, didn't mean Loki couldn't grumble to himself all the way through and show her his displeasure. He pulled on the first of the outfits and it was actually quite comfortable, surprisingly. He looked in the mirror and examined the mortal apparel.


End file.
